Fresco
by Amalyr Roe
Summary: Elynwea is feeling troubled from the events of Heaven and seeks counsel from the one person she feels she can trust.


**Fresco**

Elynwea clinched her fist with the advisers summons to the war room. _Mistress Lavellen indeed. They wish to discus what happened at Heaven, I'm not sure what happened at Heaven._ She began to pace as events replayed themselves. _Red Templar's, and that creature; the Elder one, what did  
Varric call him? Corypheus? And his pet dragon._ She shook her head at the thought. _No not a dragon, that blighted thing was a perversion. Could it have been an Arch-demon? I've heard of them and it does fit the descriptions from some of the old stories Hahren told. Can one even be tamed?_

Elynwea studied the still unfamiliar marking glimmering fitfully on her palm and rubbed her wrist, she could still feel where the creatures sinewy fingers had wrapped around her wrist holding her helplessly above the ground. Her brows drew together as she tried to remember what had been said or hinted at. _The Elder One said he had been planning and perfecting for years. He called this thing an anchor...He said it was the key to the black city...He tried to remove this..._ He had shaken her and tossed her aside. She could still see the contempt on his face. _He was going to kill me for this...this..._ Elynwea shook her head clearing the last of the images from her mind. _This was an accident, not divine will, an accident and nothing more._ She tossed the crumpled note onto her desk and went in search of the on person who's council she felt she could trust.

"Solas?" Elynwea stepped through the open door into Solas's study. The room had been sparsely furnished, a few tables with floral arrangements, a couch, a small table. She moved the strange humming shard they had found and leafed through a few parchments littering his table. _Looks like list and measurements. Number of Rift locations found in the Hinterlands. Hmm, size, density, types of demons fought. Runes found, artifacts activated._

"Sol..."His name died on her lips as the mural taking life on the wall caught her attention. The shear scope and detail of the piece took her breath away.

"Inquisitor." Solas's voice drifted down from above followed by a soft chuckle as she jumped startled.

Elynwea clutched dramatically at her chest as she turned to meet Solas's storm gray eyes with an impish grin of her own. "The people of Skyhold already say ridiculous things of me what would they say if I should expire from fright when visiting you?"

He was wearing breaches and little else; Solas returned her smile from his vantage point as he answered. "I would imagine they would have a great deal to say. A moment inquisitor."

Elynwea unconsciously licked her lips as Solas put away his paints, climbed down from the scaffolding grab a cloth and wipe some of the paint from his fingers as he joined clicked her tongue as her eyes traveled from his strong hands along well formed arms, sculpted chest. _Oh my,_ she flushed and quickly turned back to the mural as he moved up behind her.

"I." Clearing her throat "What is all this?" Refusing to look back at Solas, She studied the detail that had gone into the battle of Heaven, Corypheus standing over the burning village, the refugees as they made their way through the snow covered mountain.

He was silent for a while as he gathered his thoughts. "The Dalish seek to recover lost history and you are here in the midst of history as it forms," Solas moved to stand before the mural his fingers tracing her figure standing before Skyhold as Leliana and Cassandra proclaimed her the leader of the Inquisition. "When last one of the elvhenan had been raised to such heights has been lost to all but old ruins and dreams within the fade. I thought it fitting to record these events as they unfold in a way that it will be remembered and not forgotten." He closed the distance between them. "And the mural is not why you came." He tilted his head curiously as he waited for her to answer.

Elynwea smiled ruefully. "I wanted your advice on Corypheus."

"Your advisers would be much better with advice then I." His brows drew together perplexed with her question.

"Solas please, It is your counsel and knowledge I seek." When he nodded his consent Elynwea quickly outlined everything she could remember from her encounter with Corypheus. The anchor, the strange orb he used when trying to remove the anchor. She waited as he considered what he had been told.

"The others, have you told them about any of this? About the orb?" Elynwea shook her head. "Good. The orb you describe sounds like an ancient artifact. If I am correct than what you describe is elvhen in origin..."

"And once this is known then elves would be held responsible through no fault our own." Elynwea grimaced in distaste. "No this is something I cannot take to my advisers. We will need to find answers else where."

"Good." Solas took her hand in his own and began studying the anchor. "I was able to keep the anchor from killing you when you first appeared from the rift. Perhaps I can still be of help. The anchor is linked with the fade, as the rifts grow and fluctuates so does the anchor. When you sealed the rift at the conclave it appears to have stabilized for now."

Elynwea bit her lip to keep from making a sound as he lightly ran a calloused thumb across her palm. A fleeting thought of what those hands would feel like crossed her mind. "Solas?" Her voice soft and hesitant.

"Inquisitor?" His voice resonated within her, again his thumb caressed her palm.

Elynwea looked up meeting his storm grey eyes, a pink tinge began to stain her cheeks "I..." Unconsciously she licked her lip and closed her eyes. Corypheus, the flight from Heaven gone. Instead fleeting images of the fade played through her mind.

She took a deep steadying breath. Parchment, ink, paint and a scent that was undeniably Solas met her. Elynwea asked the one question she had been wanting to ask, but had been afraid to. "I wanted to ask about what happened. I...in the fade I mean."

"Ah yes. It was impulsive, I should not have and I am sorry. I forget that I find some things easier to handle within the fade." She opened her eyes, a flash of something passed across his eyes as he looked away.

Elynwea looked away as the sting of rejection began to build. "Do you regret what happened?"

A soft chuckle met her question. "No." His fingers gently brushed her cheek as he turned her to look into his eyes, a hint of a smile played around his lips, Solas ran his long tapered fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her head he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "No, I do not regret this." He whispered a breath away, the half smile still on his as a small whimper escaped her.

Elynwea opened her eyes as Solas started to turn away. "Do not kiss me and turn away." She moved to stand in front of him.

He stood proud looking down at her, arms folded behind his back, his eyes sparkling and voice full of mischief. "Oh?"

 _He's teasing me, of all the..._ Elynwea grabbed the elf by the shoulders pulling him down into a passionate kiss of her own, she traced his strong jaw, trailing her fingers along his neck to rest her palm on his chest. She could feel his powerful heartbeat beneath her fingers. Solas looked deeply into her eyes. She leaned head against his chest to hide the flush at her boldness and whispered. "Fen'Harel take me, Solas you don't know what you do to me."

Solas chuckled at the irony of her statement, he lifted her chin and his mouth came crashing down on hers, he pinned her against the fresco. Nimble fingers made quick work of buttons, warm kisses and nips followed the garment as it slid from her shoulders. Elynwea leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, a gentle touch here, a caress there, each sensation causing the fire within to sing as she neared completion.

Solas stood slowly, trailing light kisses along her satiny skin. She could taste her arousal on his tongue as their mouths met. He swept her onto the couch near by, "Ma'arlath. Ma vhenan." Fen'harel whispered as he seated himself with in her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have this need to write of Elynwea and her Solas. I hope you enjoy my attempt at a love scene as much as I enjoyed writing it. My eternal gratitude to those at BioWare who create such wonderful things for me to play with and a very warm welcome to my beta Kira.


End file.
